


In the Closet

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin just wanted to help Arthur and Gwen. He's not sure how he ended up in this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

"Stop that!" Merlin punches Gwaine's shoulder ineffectively, a blush rising as he tries his hardest not to hear what he is hearing because as much as he loves Arthur and Gwen, he really doesn't need to know this much about them. Frankly, he's just thankful that there is a door between him and them because if there wasn't, he is going to have to use magic in front of Gwaine to blind himself.

Gwaine, his ear pressing against the door, chuckles at Merlin, "You're such a prude Merlin! This -" He gestures wildly to the wooden door, "whole thing was your idea. Your wonderful, fantastic idea. You should enjoy the fruits of your labour." He presses his head closer to the door, bumping into Merlin's nose, a smile playing on his face as he whispers hotly into Merlin's ears, "I think they are still at the table! Why doesn't this blasted door have a keyhole? And to think I thought Gwen was a demure, modest lady. She's a –"

Merlin covers his now burning ears with his hands and squeezes his eyes shut, shuffling as far away from Gwaine as possible. This is horrible. It is worse than horrible. Gauis had told him not to meddle but meddle he did and now he is stuck in a cupboard, his body plastered against Gwaine's, listening to his best friends … doing … stuff. Instead of commiserating with him about this horribly awkward situation they are in, Gwaine takes too much glee in delivering a running commentary of what he thinks is happening on the other side.

Someone moans. Someone else giggles. And Clothes rustle.

Merlin thinks he can see the grin growing on Gwaine’s face as Gwaine siddles up to him and whispers, "Oh I bet Arthur is suckling her neck. I find that’s always a good way to –"

"Shut up!"

Gwaine lets out a soft laugh, his breath tickling Merlin’s throat and shifts himself. Somehow he ended up leaning into Merlin, his thigh pressed warmly against Merlin's.

Gwen has no idea how she got here but she isn't complaining. She can barely think with Arthur's hot breath against the length of her neck, his thigh nestling between her legs and his hands … oh his hands. She must have moaned that last bit out because Arthur lifts his head, a slight smirk playing across his face as he moves to palm her breasts through her dress. Her nipples tighten under his rough hands and her head falls back, giving him even more access to her neck. Heat pools between her legs and she instinctively rubs herself against Arthur's thigh. Something is nagging her about the situation but she cannot bring herself to care, especially with Arthur responding to her movements by trailing his hand south and lifting her skirts up. It takes a while but he finally gets her skirts and her shift out of the way. The cool air that hits her does little to dampen her growing heat.

"Oh god, you're wet. So wet," moans Arthur as he slips a finger between her folds, his thumb brushing briefly against her clit. Need shoots through Gwen and she whimpers as Arthur continues to pump his finger in and out. Her hips are grinding against his hand and she is on the verge of begging for more. Sensing her desperation, Arthur uses two fingers, then three. By now Gwen is incoherent. She's saying something but she doesn't know what. All she can think of is more, more of this, more of Arthur, more of everything.

Gwen presses herself harder against the table behind for support, the angular edge cutting into her back. She doesn’t feel it. All her senses are focused on the beautiful man in front of her, the man who is playing her body like a violin. Her boneless legs and arms tremble and she is barely holding herself up as Arthur's fingers continue their ministrations. Her eyes flutter shut as Arthur increases his speed. She badly wants to pull off his shirt and run her hands down his hard body but she fears that moving would pull her out of the sensual haze she is in. Her skirts fall over her knees again as Arthur suddenly releases her and steps back. Bereft of his touch, his scent, she gapes wonderingly at him through heavy lids as he, heaving chest and dilated eyes, stares hungrily back at her.

"Clothes," he rasps out, reaching for her shoulders, "too many."

Pulling herself together, Gwen takes a shuddering breath and steps hesitantly towards Arthur. She reaches for his linen shirt, slowly easing it up his taut body, her eyes wide as she takes in the view for the first time.

Arthur's hand stops her halfway, "are you sure? We don't have to –"

She answers him by pressing herself against him, sighing as she feels his hard length against her thigh and pushing his shirt over his head. Her hands instinctively reach for the ties on his britches and she fumbles as she tries to untie him. Her fingers brush against his hardness as she struggles with the ties until Arthur hisses a curse. His warm hands cover hers and he helps her undo the knots. As his britches fall to the floor, he takes her hands and closes them gently around his length. His breath hisses through his clenched teeth when she tentatively moves her hands over him. She worries about hurting him but feeling him hard and pulsing beneath her hands and hearing his hiss of pleasure emboldens Gwen and she starts caressing with surer strokes. Arthur slams his mouth over hers, coaxing her lips apart and sliding his tongue in, his hands leave Gwen's and move to tug at her dress. Her hands continue moving, fascinated by the hard, velvet length.

By now Merlin is mortified. He can hear everything from his hiding place and even if he couldn't, Gwaine is still happily providing him with updates. Even more mortifying is the fact that listening to Arthur and Gwen is turning him on. Their gasps and moans is doing something to his body. He feels himself grow and harden and he wonders if Gwaine can see the tent in his pants in the dim lighting of the cupboard.

"Ooh Arthur is the one getting pleasured now I reckon. You can tell since -" Gwaine yelps as Merlin pinches him in the side, "What is wrong with you? You started this whole thing, why are you acting like this now?"

"I did not start this! I may have planned to get Arthur and Gwen together, but not like this and certainly not while I'm in a cupboard in their room." Merlin growls under his breath. Maybe he was the one who had decided he had enough of Arthur and Gwen moping over each other. Maybe he was also the one who decided that the use of swallow's hearts and a little love potion would be the best solution. And maybe he was the one who thought it a good idea that Gwaine and him pop over to Arthur's chambers to see if he had drank the potion. Still, that did not mean he deserved to be sitting in a dark little cupboard with a clearly perverted knight listening to his best friends having the time of their life.

"I have to say when you told me about the little potion you made to get Arthur and Gwen ‘talking', I didn't realise by 'talking' you meant this. You're brilliant Merlin. Brilliant. After this, Arthur and Gwen may finally get their act together and stop pretending nothing is happening between them." Gwaine shifts a little, pressing himself into Merlin. The cupboard is too small and Merlin is starting to find it difficult to breath. He tries to move away from Gwaine so their bodies aren't touching but every move he makes away is answered by Gwaine moving closer. He is going mad, he thinks when he feels fingers stroking the small of his back where his shirt does not meet his pants.

Arthur is amazed that he and Gwen managed to manoeuvre their way to his bed without letting go of each other. He is amazed that he has any thoughts at all because Gwen has pushed him onto the mattress and is now tonguing his pebbled nipples, her hands running up and down the length of his body. Reaching down, he cups her full breasts in his hands, marvelling at how perfect they feel. She is perfect and as he thinks this, a strong sense of love washes through him. Her mouth moves lower and her breath is hot along his body. Arthur's fingers tangles tightly in her curls as he attempts to maintain some modicum of control but it’s like all his fantasies coming true at once. He tries his best to resist the urge to flip her around and push her down. But when Gwen's warm breath tickles his length, he knows he's going to lose control.  
He hauls Gwen up and flips them around so he is hovering over her, his hips pressing into hers. She rocks experimentally and shudders when his pelvis hits her clit. It feels good and she does it again, grinding her hips against his length. Her fingers thread into his hair and she pulls his face to hers, nipping his ears.

"Arthur, please … please .." she groans as she continues to undulate under him, hoping he would fill her. Now.  
Her soft pleas shatter his self-control and he positions himself before slowly easing himself into her welcoming heat. It takes all his self-control to stop himself from just slamming into her but he manages. Just.

She bucks against him, her hands gripping his shoulders, eyes shut tightly.

Her warmth surrounds him and he feels himself losing whatever little control he has left. She is so tight, so perfect, so beautiful. With every thrust he makes, she moans lustily. Her head is lolling on the bed and she's touching him everywhere.  
“Open your eyes,” he growls as he moves inside her. She does and the lust reflected in them is his undoing.  
He pulls out and enters her again. And again. And again.

And soon, he is thrusting frantically against her as she encourages him, digging her nails into his back and wrapping her slim legs around him.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen," Arthur moans into her neck like a prayer.

When she lifts her arms from around him and touches her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers, he can no longer hold back. He drives into her ruthlessly, revelling in her gasps and moans. He feels her tighten around him and he takes one of her hands and brings it to her clit. "Touch yourself," he commands and she obeys. He looks down, watching their bodies come together in frantic passion, watching her rub herself with increasing desperation.

She screams and he explodes, groaning her name.

Slumping onto her, he is reluctant to leave her warmth. She runs her fingers thought his hair and whispers sweet nothings in his ears. This, Arthur tells himself, is paradise and he sees no reason to leave it. They will have to talk eventually. Just not now.

"As I said, this was a brilliant plan Merlin," Gwaine breathes huskily, "A very brilliant plan." He shifts yet again, but this time, his thigh leaves Merlin’s and for some reason, Merlin feels bereft. It isn’t long before Gwaine is pressed up against him again and his hand is dangerously, temptingly close to his throbbing hardness.


End file.
